


Glamazon

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Romance, Superheroes, TOT Treat, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A superhero's work is never done - even on a special date!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> Dear Sumi, I was inspired by your prompts to write this treat - I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“Sorry, darling – urgent call of nature!” Judy quickly muttered to her astonished wife as she ran in the direction of the restaurant bathroom and, at a speed faster than lightning, peeled off her evening gown to emerge wearing the signature glittery red leotard and full facial mask that proclaimed her secret identity as Glamazon

With a gigantic leap, she took to the air, her scarlet cape flying out behind her in the evening breeze, and swooped down to scoop up the small boy – ironically dressed up as Superman – who had wandered into the pathway of an oncoming truck.

Depositing the toddler into the arms of his relieved and sobbing mother, Judy raced back to the ladies’ room and slipped back into her dress. With a wry smile, she noted how it took longer to rearrange her short blonde hair back into its fashionable spiked style after it had been crushed down by the mask than it had taken to rescue the imperilled child.

With an apologetic grin, Judy slid back into the seat opposite Katrina and fished in her purse for a small black velvet box.

“Happy anniversary, my love, and happy Halloween,” she whispered, and Katrina literally squealed with sheer happiness as she opened it.

“Thank you, babe! It’s absolutely gorgeous!” 

Fumbling slightly with the clasp, Katrina fastened the pendant around her neck. The golden cat arching its back looked both delicate and sensual against Katrina’s warm brown skin, and its diamond eyes shimmered exquisitely in the romantic candlelight.

“My gift for you is a little too, uh, intimate to give you here in the restaurant, so I’m saving it till I get you home tonight,” Katrina teased, fluttering her eyelashes so seductively that Judy actually blushed. “But I can tell you this – you’ll look totally hot in it, I promise!”

“I can hardly wait,” Judy purred, with a wide smile for her beloved. Knowing Kat, she had ordered something sheer and lacy for Judy to wear, and that meant a very delightful evening lay ahead for the two of them.

Just as Judy was about to whisper something flirtatious to the love of her life, a group of excited people burst into the restaurant, all talking at once.

“She just flew down from the sky, out of nowhere, and saved that kid! I nearly had a heart attack, it was that close!”

“Yeah, I thought he was toast, but she just came down so fast and grabbed him! It was amazing!”

Katrina looked across at Judy and pulled a mock-disappointed face. “Is that why you bailed on me just now, Judith? Chasing after Glamazon, are you? And on our wedding anniversary too – for shame, you hussy!”

“No way – I’ve got my own sexy superhero right here,” Judy retorted promptly, and Katrina giggled.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she said with a wink, and reached across the table to take Judy’s hand.

Gently interlacing her fingers with Katrina’s, Judy wondered if this night was finally the right time to tell her wife the truth.


End file.
